Strawberry Jam Toast with a side of Orange Juice
by Lilith Audinwood
Summary: One-shot. Agrona visits Ichigo to build their tech project, but she hasn't had any breakfast yet. She sends Kon on the perilous journey of making her food, while she and Ichigo focus on building their project. (This is my first attempt, and I know my summary sucks, so please; take it easy?)


"Well, well, well, Ichi-kun," Agrona said in a sing-song voice, "It seems that you forgot I was coming."  
Ichigo shot up in his bed, his face inches from Agrona's. After years of having minor head concussions after waking Ichigo up, Agrona had learnt precisely where a safe distance was when waking the orange haired shinigami.  
"R-Rona!" Ichigo remembered - very suddenly - that they had to work on their project today, and he had told her that they could do it at his place, seeing as his family was out of town.  
She stood from his bed and glanced at the stuffed lion that was trying to sneak up on her.  
"Ah, good, just the man I was looking for!" Agrona snickered as she picked Kon up and hugged him, then held him out in front of her, "Now, I need you to be a very obedient little Mod Soul, and get these following materials prepped." She handed the stuffed lion a small slip of paper, then stuffed her hand inside his mouth and pulled his pill out before he could protest.  
Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what Agrona was going to do, but his escape attempt came too late as he felt her stuff the small 'candy' inside of his mouth.  
And just like that, he was in his shinigami form, and Kon was walking downstairs with the small slip of paper.  
"What the heck!?" Ichigo shouted, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Agrona.  
"Firstly, that was for forgetting I was coming, and secondly, at least Kon knows how to make a semi-descent meal," Agrona said, a pleased look on her face. At the confused look on Ichigo's face, she began to explain, "I didn't have anything to eat, seeing as Horus ate everything that was still edible, and I was too lazy to go shopping..."  
"So, that list you gave him-"  
"Was technically a list of ingredients of what I want for breakfast," she finished and arched her back, then handed a pair of gloves to Ichigo, "Shove me."  
He pulled the gloves on and lightly shoved Agrona into her shinigami form. She smiled and took back her gloves as she made her way to her body, pulling out a paper with the instructions to their project.  
"Let's get building!" Agrona - rather loudly - proclaimed and slammed the paper on Ichigo's desk.

Ichigo was just as confused as Agrona as they tried to build the hydraulic crane. There were too many tubes and parts for them to keep track of.  
Agrona's stomach growled and she stood, clearly fed up with this project and agitated because Kon still had to bring her meal.  
He chuckled and watched her as she mumbled on and on about how their project was useless, and they were going to flunk Technology. Agrona - whether she knew it or not - was rather cute when she ranted, but Ichigo would never admit it to himself, much less mention that little detail to anyone - even Agrona.  
"Orange, you're staring," Agrona said and waved a hand in front of his face.  
He came to and realized that he had been completely oblivious and had not noticed the time fly by. The sun was almost at high noon, and Agrona's growling stomach told him she still had to eat.  
"I was just wondering where Kon was."

Kon swore that after this day, he would never - not even if it was a dying wish - prepare a meal for anyone again. The trouble he had to go through for a simple toast and juice was unbelievable.  
First, he had noticed that Ichigo had barely even touched the food, much less checked if they were edible, which had lead to him almost eating a very, very stale bread - thankfully he had noticed the fungus growing on it - and he searched every inch of the kitchen for something edible, but alas, there was nothing - and he could have sworn some of the 'food' had growled at him.  
Second, they were out of a lot of things - jam and juice included.  
Third, he had injured his hands while trying to pry open each and every can/bottle/jar of jam and juice, only to find it empty or inedible.  
So, being the gentleman he was, he decided he would go do some shopping. Worst mistake of his life. All the closest shops were out of the key ingredients Agrona had requested, so he decided to go to the Mall.  
Once at the Mall, he had to fight an elderly - yet surprisingly, very eerily super strong - lady for a jar of strawberry jam - the only one available. Then, he had to swipe a loaf of white toaster bread from a very good-looking Tai Chi black belt woman - seeing as it was a very specific brand, and the only one Agrona ate. And finally, he had to race a horde of orange juice junkies for the last available carton of Karakura's finest orange juice.  
When he had finally finished with that, he had yet another problem; he had no cash on him. He successfully eluded the security guards, but Ichigo was now banned from the mall - forever.  
He made it back home, where he had begun making Agrona's breakfast, but a dog - that seemed to appear out of nowhere - tried to attack him, so he had to fight a dog. Then, he had to wash his hands - seeing as the dog had a rabid look in its eyes and it was rather filthy - and tried to open the jar of jam, but it was sealed tighter than a lion locking its jaws onto its prey's leg.  
He later had to find something to open the lid with, and after doing that, he had to find a plate and a glass, but none of the dishes had been washed since Ichigo's family went on vacation.  
He had no choice but to wash the dishes. After he finished that, he tried making the toast, but apparently the toaster decided to break in his moment of need.  
So, he decided to toast the bread in the oven, and after twenty minutes - having set the previous slices of bread aflame - made the perfect two slices of toast.  
Finally, he had finished with Agrona's breakfast and marched up the stairs, kicked open the door and placed the meal in Agrona's hands, then turned, slammed the door shut and sagged to the floor.

Agrona and Ichigo shared a look, then looked at Kon as he placed the meal in Agrona's hands.  
Kon appeared to have just walked out of a war of sorts, and Ichigo swore he was going to kill the Mod Soul - as soon as Agrona was gone.  
Agrona stared in Kon's direction for a second longer, before she began to gobble down her food, humming in satisfaction. She wiped her mouth clean and gulped down her juice, then let out a happy sigh and smiled.  
"Thank you, Kon!" she shouted and placed the dishes aside, now staring at their project.  
Ichigo chuckled and noticed a smidgen of jam on her cheek, "Rona, hold still."  
She frowned, but stood still, and a light blush formed on her cheeks as Ichigo lifted her head by placing one hand under her chin, and then wiped a thumb over her cheek. He smiled and noticed another smidgen of jam on her lips, and without thinking, he placed his lips over hers.  
Agrona was stunned, but slowly her lips curled into a smirk as she kissed back, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck.  
Oh, she was going to ask Kon to make her sandwiches more often.


End file.
